


a teleporting wolf, a human, and an altean

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [59]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Green Lion, Kosmo - Freeform, Pomelle, season 7, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kosmo teleports and wakes Romelle up.





	a teleporting wolf, a human, and an altean

Pidge happily laid on her makeshift bed inside of the green lion, blankets tightly wrapped around the paladin, keeping her warm. Her eyes were closed, and she could feel how she soon would drift off to sleep, entering the land of dreams, so she made a last list of mental checkups.

 

Green was on autopilot, so everything should be fine now. Yes, she just needed to take a few deep breaths and it would all work out.

 

Well, that had been the plan.

 

Next second, she heard a loud scream, and saw the energy in the air as Kosmo teleported onto her lion, waking up a frightened Romelle.

 

“Kosmo! I was not prepared for that!”

 

Pidge sat up in her bed, looking at the confused altean in the light blue pajamas, the same type as Pidge had, but hers was green.

 

But before anyone could react, the wolf teleported away, leaving Romelle behind, who just groaned.

 

“Ugh, how am I gonna get back to bed now?” Everyone else are sleeping and I can’t really wake them up. This is just… great. I still can’t believe we have a teleporting wolf.”

 

Pidge chuckled, understanding that Romelle must be confused, everything seemed extra strange when you were tired.

 

“You can sleep with me, I’ve got extra room, and we have no idea if Kosmo will come back.”

 

Romelle nodded.

 

“Thanks Pidge, I’d really appreciate that.”

 

She smiled.

 

“No problem, but just a warning, I snore.”

 

“I grew up with a brother, I think I can handle some snoring.”


End file.
